Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by Sakura12
Summary: Everything's different in the digital world. Kari and Davis are going out and Tk is finally realizing his feelings for Kari. Now is it to late to tell her?
1. Can't Help But Falling In Love With You

_**Can't Help Falling In Love With You!**_

It's been awhile since we've visited the Digital World. Ken had moved to our school so he could travel to the Digi world with us. My name is Kari Kamiya and I love in Tokyo, Japan with my parents and my older Brother Tai. I am a DigiDestined, all my friends include the old DigiDestined and the newest Digidestined. My best friend in the world is Tk and Yolei.

As your wondering after all these years if I've finally got a boyfriend yet. Or if Tai even allowed me to have one, being the obnoxious stubborn brother he is. Well guess what world I... did! Your probly wondering who though, his name is Davis Motomiya. Most of you are disappointed thinking in the end I would end up with Tk. But your wrong. Like usual for most of you. So shall I carry on with the story?

* * *

It was a usual day here in Tokyo, Japan. Just the usual phone ringing for Tai and book reading for me. It was around 11:30 and the phone rang. Tai's voice rang through the house like a bell, "Kari! It's Davis. You'd better be quick Sora's gonna be phoning for me soon!" 

I walked out into the living room and saw the usual Tai sitting on the couch, remote in hand and stuffing his face with chips. "Your such a pig Tai. At least put the chips in your mouth. Your getting chips all over the couch."

I grabbed the phone from the side of the couch and sat down at the kitchen table. Picking up the receiver I said, "Hello?"

_"Hey Kari, it's Davis."_

"I kinda figured that out when Tai called me." I giggled, looking over at Tai who was looking at me with a glare.

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me. I just got off Soccer Practice, kinda disappointed you weren't there to watch me though."_

"I totally forgot about your Soccer Practice today, I'm so sorry. Well I kinda had a whole plan today though." I said, tapping the table with my fingers. It was so much fun making him jealous.

_"What with who? Is it Tk? I thought you said you were just friends! KARI!"_

"Don't get your panties in a twist Davis me and Tk are just buddies alright. We've already gone through this. Besides I was kidding. Of course I'll go to lunch with you. About where?"

_"It's a restaurant right by the school. And then after eating I'll have to go back to practice for soccer so then you can wander around if you like around the school. We've got full access sicne we have to use the shadows later. After that I'll go to the Digi world with you."_

"Wow you've got a whole afternoon planned. Besides I'd love to. I might head there before you so you could meet me there later. Well I've gotta go anyway, Tai needs on the phone to phone Sora his lover. Meet you there."

We hung up the phone and I was on my way out. Well at least after grabbing my jacket and Gatomon. I walked down the street waving occassionanaly to people on the way she knew from school. Waiting outside the restaurant until Davis got there she e-mailed her brother to tell him where she was. She looked up and saw Davis walking up with DemiVeemon.

"Hey Davis sorry I didn't make it to practice." I said, kissing him on the lips. Gatomon and DemiVeemon cringed.

"You guys are so nasty." The said in unison.

We walked into the restaurant, ordered our food and sat down at a table outside the restaurant. Me and Davis talked and fed little scraps to DemiVeemon and Gatomon from under the table. Our conversation almost always ended in us talking about the Digi World. Lunch was finally over and Davis payed for the bill and I payed for the other half because I felt guilty about not attending his practice.

He walked me into the school yard and let me into the school before running to the guys changeroom to change into his soccer clothes. I walked up to the third floor and into the computer room. On it was a little e-mail from TK which read.

_Guys,_

_Me and Patamon are around the C-Sector if there's any trouble just e-mail us back if you need us there._

_From,_

_TK_

_&_

_Patamon_

I frowned, that's so like him. Going into the Digital World by himself. What if something bad were to happen there and he couldn't get back. He had started acting so immature since I've started dating Davis. Gatomon jumped out from the shadows and handed me my D3. I turned back towards the screen. "DigiPort Open!"

When I arrived there I was in my new outfit. I had found out about a year ago that once your in your Digi uniform you can alter it for any other time you got there. My new outfit which I altered from my old one which was shred to pieces was a pair of pink caprees and a yellow top that buttoned up in the middle with no arms.

We traveled for a bit when we reached a water fall, I sat down thinking this would be the perfect place for Davis to find me so we could sit by the river and talk. I started hearing voices form behind the water fall and Gatomon sensed that there was a Digimon. I got my D3 out in case I needed it and sneeked a peek behind the waterfall and saw Tk talking to Patamon while laying on the ground. I was about to walk in when I heard them talking.

"Hey Tk, what's the matter you seem so down. You have for a very long time lately." Patamon began, "Is it about Kari again?"

"It just pisses me off!" Tk cried in frustration.

"What does?" Pm (Patamon) asked.

"The fact that she hangs off him. Ever since Kari and Davis got together it's like me and Kari have nothing in common anymore. She doesn't even come to my basketball games anymore. It's like I don't even exist in her world anymore." He sat up and buried his face in his hands.

"I promised myself I'd never lose her again after the the Darkness almost consumed her when I told her I cared for her. Now it's happening all over again and it pisses me off. She can't even see how much I care for her." (AN If this chapter of the story gets pushy it's not my fault my sister is pissing me off. She deleted my Sims2 game that I had been working on for 3 months. And now all my progress is gone to waste. So watch.

"It's all Davis's fault! If he never existed it would be just me and her and the others. Just like old times." Tk yelled into his hands.

"Just admit it Tk, you like Kari." Patamon said.

"No, she's one of my brother's sister I can't do that to Tai. She's my friend nothing more," Tk said, turning to one side of the waterfall as he heard foot steps running away. "I think," Kari had disappeared and as Tk turned the other direction and saw Davis come from the other direction. "Davis, what're you doing here?"

"You back stabber. I thought you were my friend. You'd told me there was nothing between you!" Davis yelled, punching Tk in the face.

"There's nothing, what conversation were you listening to!" Tk yelled, blocking Davises punches.

"The end of yours," He said, punching Tk in the face again and Tk's face started bleeding in various places.

Tk held his face and looked up at Davis. All he could see in Davises eyes were pure hatred. The last thing he wanted to do was get on Davises bad side. But then again once Tk got mad you needed all the DigiDestined to restrain him.

"How could you, I trusted you man!" Punching Tk in the nose causing a major nose bleed. Tk feel to the floor a pool of blood underneath him. "Don't you dare go near Kari again. In fact as the leader of us, don't even bother coming back to the Digital World." Davis gave him on swift kick in the stomach before Patamon finally unfroze and attacked Davis.

I heard all the commotion and ran into the waterfall seeing Davis fighting with Patamon. Running over to him before tripping over something on the ground and seeing a pool of blood forming. She looked over and saw an unconscious Tk underneath her feet. "Davis! WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed, lifting Tk up in my arms and crying.

"Oh Kari, it was horrible, Davis overheard Tk talking to me and ran in here screaming and yelling and I just got the strength to fight him." Patamon explained. Davis looked at what he had done, in shock but happy at what he had done.

"Davis you had better contact Joe. E-mail him and tell him to bring one of the new DigiDestined and some medical equipment to clean this up. Tell him to bring Yolei I need someone other then a guy to deal with right now." Kari demanded.

"But Kari you don't understand!" Davis tried to explained.

"No but's Davis. What you've done is horrible enough. If you even want it to last a little bit you had better right now or we're through!" Kari screamed, fresh tears pouring. 'I hate you Davis I hate you.'

He quickly mailed Joe and Yolei then he remember that he should probly e-mail Matt to, since Tk was his little brother he should probly be here.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I sure did, it was my first Digimon story and originally my idea. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked reading it. I unno how long this should story should be. Help me a little bit by clicking the review button and reviewing. 

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	2. Ruff Patch

_**!Can't Help But Falling In Love With You!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ruff Patch**_

Joe, Yolei and Matt had just arrived. As soon as they came Yolei turned a pale white while Matt and Joe rushed over to Tk's side. They asked me what had happened, I couldn't tell them or else Davis would turn out exactly like Tk did at the moment. So I just told them it was a Digimon attack, Patamon of course tried to intervene but I covered my hand over his mouth. Gatomon knowing I couldn't grab hers cuz she was behind my back decided to talk.

"But it wasn't a Digimon Matt. It didn't even look like one at all. Even ask Veemon!" At that moment after setting Tk on the ground I grabbed her by the mouth.

Veemon looked up at Davis and put his head down in shame. As much as he should tell the truth he couldn't. One, because he didn't want his mouth covered by Kari. Two, because he and Davis would most likely be kicked out of the DigiDestined, away from Gatomon and Kari. So instead he just shook his head.

"Well right now it doesn't matter, we have to find a way to get Tk back home without him being away." Joe explained. Matt volunteered to take Patamon home since he most likely wouldn't be able to take another person with him. So I took Tk through, much to Davises dislike. He could really be a baby sometimes.

When we got back, Matt took Tk from over my shoulders and put him on his back, piggy-back style. When everyone had left it was only me and Davis. I looked towards Davis disappontedly before turning towards the door with Gatomon in my hands.

"Kari..." Davis began, I turned around to look at him, "I know what I did back there probly cost us most of our relashionship. But whatever's left of it, probably lies in what I do these next couple of days. I don't know what made you keep what I did a secret, even though Gatomon almost gave it away."

"Don't ask those kinds of questions Davis. Even when you know they don't have an answer. Your the leader, without you here, everything would be a mess and so would everyone else. Besides when Tk wakes up he won't even know it was you. It's between me and you, Gatomon and Veemon." I explained before turning my back on him and walking out of the room.

* * *

It had been a week since that little incident had happened. And Tk was back to normal besides the fact he was weary around Davis, even though he couldn't remember. He still thought that every time Davis would move his hand he would get punched so he would flinch.

It was on a Wednesday and Tk was finally able to take off the face bandages that were covering his face. Everyone was there watching as the doctor unravelled them. Everyone gasped as it was tooken off. He had scars on it face everywhere it was bleeding, including on his nose. The doctor just informed them that the scars would go away in a month. But to avoid anything that would surprise him enough to give him an anxiety attack or they would break open again. This was going to be a hard month.

Once everyone left I stayed in the room and watched Tv with him and we talked about the Digi World. "Tk," I asked. He looked towards me, "Do you remember even the slightest bit about what happened to you?"

"All I remember was talking to Patamon the next thing I knew was a punch and a bunch of yelling and then I woke up." He explained turning away from my face. I just dragged it back my my hands.

"Your lying, I know you remember more or you wouldn't be avoiding Davis, or flinch whenever he moved his arm." I inclined.

* * *

+Love+-TK'S POV-+Love+

If only I could tell her. They thought I forgot what happened. Davis was yelling at me for saying I think I might like Kari even the slightest bit. He kept punching me and yelling at me. Before I knew it I was on the ground in a pool of blood and the last thing I saw was Kari running towards me with a scared expression on her face. I knew she heard me with my conversation with Patamon.

When she turned my face back towards her I couldn't help but look away. Ever since she's started dating Davis she would avoid me. Our relashionship as best friends fell apart and we kinda only were near eachother when Patamon and Gatomon were fighting.

"Your lying, I know you remember more or you wouldn't be avoiding Davis, or flinch whenever he moved his arm." She inclined.

"Kari just get off my case. What happened is over with. No need going back and talking about it or you and Davis will have a Ruff Patch." I said, she slapped me and I felt like a wound had just opened. But it didn't, there was just a trickle of blood.

She whiped it off with a piece of napkin she has in her pocket and immediatly started talking. "Why are you and Davis being such jerks. It's not like I'm god or anything, I'm not special to be fought over. You shouldn't risk your health just to prove something."

"That's where your wrong, why... your Kari... the Princess of Light. Everyone wants you or needs you. Just some of us can't get to you fast enough I guess." I said shamelessly.

"Tk, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm tryna say is, I love you Kari Kamiya. But you don't like me back."

"I-I have to leave. I'll see you when you get out..."

* * *

+Love+-Kari's POV-+Love+

"What I'm tryna say is, I love you Kari Kamiya. But you don't like me back." Tk said.

"I-I have to leave. I'll see you when you get out." I bolted out of that room faster then lightning, down the hallway. I must've looked mental, because by the time I had reached the candy machines I had already bursted out crying. And I knew the one thing that could help, Candy Bars.

* * *

+Love+-Normal Pov-+Love+

Tai walked out into the living and hugged Sora who was sitting on the couch watching tv. "Hey Sora are you feeling well?"

"I feel just fine." She said.

"Then why were you just in the bathroom puking?" He asked.

"Tai, that... wasn't me..." They both looked towards Kari's room and Tai instantly bolted.

Inside the room Kari was looking in the mirror at her sleek figure. But in her eyes she was humungous. Just a fat slob, the biggest of the school, it was as if... she was suffering... but she couldn't find out why(AN: I got this idea from a show called Popular.).

Tai opened the door and looked towards hsi little sister. "Kari... what are you doing?"

"It's none of your business Tai! Just leave me alone!" She screeched.

He ran towards her page and picked up her purse turning his back away from his serious sister and pulled out 3 choclate bars. Turned towards her and saw Kari holding her stomach.

* * *

Tk walked towards the front desk with his bags and set them up on the counter. It was still hard to walk and carry things on his own. "I have to check out now, right now!"

"You don't have a choice. Your a long way from leaving this place. We took blood sample from you and it appears you have cancer in your left arm. You've got a long way from leaving here." The nurse said.

Tk groaned and put his hands on his face when he heard a familiar voice. "Hi I'm Tai Kamiya I'm checking in my sister."

"Ah yes Kari Kamiya. We've got your old room ready and everything." The nurse said handing Tai, Kari's room key.

"Why are you here?" He asked her. She glared at him as if she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"I didn't have a choice."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. It's most likely going to be the shortest chapter. See basically I can't tell you the whole plot. But Tk finds out Kari is in there because she believes shes fat. And she finds out he can't leave for a long time because he has cancer.

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	3. So Sick

**So Sick**

**Recap:**

**So basically in the last one we found out that not only does Tk have unopen wounds from the beating Davis gave him. Him and Kari get into a big fight. She decides that if she eats choclate bars it could help her get over Tk yelling at her. Tai finds out that she had been puking in the bathroom and admits her into the Weight Problem Ward with the disease called, Anorexia Nervosa. Tk meeting up with Tai and Kari at the front desk finds out that he has cancer in his left arm. Will he be able to get through this? And can Kari help him?**

**And by the way, I'm switching back to using their japanese names. I've read to many of those fanfics. So now, Tk will be Takeru and Kari with be Hikari. And Yolei will be Miyako.****

* * *

****+Love+-Takerus Pov-+Love+**

I was so mad. This wasn't supposed to happen to me. At this age? I mean come on I've just turned 13, I've got my whole life ahead of me. Cancer, certainly wasn't an option! Now all I was allowed to do was sit there and watch tv while listening to my idiotic room-mate ramble on about god and how he was meant to have cancer for a reason.

Was he kidding me? There was never a reason! No plan in god's big dumb book. It won't help us through this. The only thing that will is if we get a donor. And people are to scared of what's going to happen if they do donate bone marrow.

"Yo, Takeru. Are you listening to me dude?" He asked, oh and by the way his name is Joel meaning God.

"Yes of course I am, that's why I'm staring off into space like an idiot!" I yelled, sarcasm literally drooling from my lips.

I yanked on my curtain and closed the wall between me and Joel. That's when Miyako walked in with Ken. I groaned the last thing I wanted was visitors. "Takeru are you ok?" they asked me.

"Does it look like I'm ok, I've got a tube that's in my arm. My first chemotherapy is today and I've got cancer in my arm. Yup I'm just peachy."

"There's no reason to be grumpy with us, we're not the ones who gave it to you. It's not contagious you know." Ken explained.

My nurse walked into my room with a wheel chair. "Come on Takeru, it's time to go." I was actually willingly to go. I jumped right onto that wheel chair and off we went.

* * *

**+Love+-Joels Pov-+Love+**

When Takeru had gotten back from Chemotherapy he had spent an hour in the bathroom throwing up. It's not like I hadn't gone through that before. That's around the time I had turned to god and asked for help. The bathroom door opened and out came an ill Takeru's face. I pushed his table towards him to give him support.

"I always keep mine by the bathroom door after chemotherapy." I said, Takeru moved over to his bed and layed down, "You know dude, there's some Christian Tv on right now. Up to watching it there buddy?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" Takeru asked laughing, I shook my head in a no response. "Alright then."

* * *

**+Love+-Takerus Pov-+Love+**

I was dreaming about puppies and rainbows, me and Hikari in a happy world with just us until I was awoken to a bunch of mumbling. I looked up and saw that Joel wasn't in his bed. So I got up and left the room, walking down the hallway. I finally reached the candy stand and found Joel lying in a bed looking deathly ill.

"What's wrong with him, please tell me what's wrong!" I yelled at the nurse.

"We're sorry Mr. Takaishi, but we have to get Joel to the hospital. He's had a horrible reaction to a drug and we don't know if he'll make it through the night." The nurse replied.

"Hey dude," Joel said, grabbing my wrist lamely, "pray for me. Just pray."

He let go of my wrist and was tooken into the elevator, waving as it closed. As soon as it closed I started banging on it, crying and crying. Just hoping that it would open and out would pop my room-mate, my chemo-helper, my... friend...

"Takeru-kun?" I heard a voice asked, I turned around and saw Hikari carrying a vase of flowers. As soon as she saw I was crying she dropped the flowers and ran over and we heard a crash as the vase broke. She embraced me in a hug.

"It's joel, he... he might not make it..." I explained, crying into her shoulder.

"Oh Takeru-kun..." Hikari whispered as we stood there for hours and hours until finally she brought me back to my room and watch over me all night so I wouldn't do something stupid.

* * *

I know this is a really short chapter, but it just shows how Hikari and Takeru became friends again. And how she watched over him as though a guardian angel. And don't worry, joel is apart of this just as much as the nurse is. Well probly more. So just press the review button and tell me wut you think.

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	4. Calling all Angels

**Calling All Angels**

Kari had stayed by his side all night, watching over the ill body of Tk. Looking out the window every so often to see the clouds moving or the lightning approaching in the sky. Looking at her hands that lay down, limp, almost dead-like on her legs. What was wrong with her, she shouldn't even be in this hospital. The last time she hadn't eaten anything, she had coughed and snapped a rib. Which was another reason she never went to school on picture day. Looking back at Tk she noticed he was awake and staring into the ceiling. Which had turned into his daily routine.

He turned to look at her staring holes through her eyes, "It should of been me. He didn't deserve to have that happen to him." He said coldly, the smile he had in his dream now gone.

"You shouldn't think that way. It's not your fault he's in Emergency care." She said, smiling weakly.

"What are you talking about Kari, how should you know? The only reason your in here is because you wouldn't eat. It's not like it's happened before." He frowned, looking at her when he realized she had been looking at her hands when he said that.

"I know I've never gone through what you've gone through. But I've been in this hospital more times then I can remember," Her hands were now balled up in fists, tears trickling down her white cheeks, "Those times I told you guys I was going on Vacation that was at least once every three months. I was in here, for anorexia. On several occassions. I broke a rib because I coughed."

He looked at her quietly. Why had she kept this from him, didn't he have the right to know what was happening in her life? They'd been friends since they were little kids. He was about to open his mouth when she cut him off, "Don't even tell me what you think of me. It wasn't my fault, or yours. You can't blame anything on yourself except what happened to me, but that's my problem not yours. Just come down to my room once your feeling better if you want to talk."

She walked towards the door before turning around and staring at him with her puffy teary eyed face before going down the hallway and out of sight. He slumped back into his pillow and covered up in his blanket before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Tks Dream:_

_Darkness everywhere, all but one place he noticed, as he turned around. Standing there was a girl with long brown hair that reached her butt. He reached out for her, feeling like he knew her from somewhere. She quickly turned our, her hair flying in the wind to reveal a beautiful face only fit for a goddess. He looked closely and saw that the face was actually Kari. What had happened to her, why had she changed so drastically. He looked even more closely and noticed her clothes hung limply around her too sleek body. She had lost a massive amount of weight. Not only that but if you actually looked closer then anything you would notice that she had bandages wrapped around her chest._

_She looked at him a cold icy glare going straight through his chest and past his heart. She opened her mouth and began to speak, "Who are you, what do you want?" Her voice sounded like a million dead voices mixed with Deviwomon._

_"Kari, it's me... Tk. Takeru Takaishi? Your best friend." He stated looking at her oddly, getting the same look back._

_She stared down at her feet for a minute before looking up, "I know no Tk's or Takeru Takaishis. I have no best friends or friends. I have no one."_

_She turned back around and started walking away into the distance getting farther and farther away. He reached out to grab her arm but it seemed as though she was to far away __**(This sounds like one of those typical dream things)**_. _He started running after her and running and running. He finally felt something hard hit his face and he fell to the ground. He looked up and the object that had caused him to fall. It turned out to be Kari._

_She looked down at him as though she had pain running through her entire body then she spoke, "Without hope, there is no light. And once the light is gone, hope can't see. And when hope can't see, light dies. And when light dies hope hides forever more."_

_He gaped at her speechless for a minute before speaking, "What do you mean? Are you talking about our crests? What's going to happen Kari?"_

_She turned back around so he couldn't see her face, "Help me Tk," She cried, she began flickering until finally nothing was left but a small light with the crest of light in it._

_Tk stood up and reached out for it feeling the light create a light inside him. He reached out and grabbed it within his palm and enclosed his fingers around it. He felt a strong sensation cross his entire body. A pain then surged through his body. He whimpered in pain, looking at the light in his palm he noticed that it had turned black. The once shining crystal light was replaced with a dark evil emitting crystal that was pure black. He took one look at it before crumpling in a heep in the ground._

* * *

**End Dream Sequence**

Tk woke up in a start to see himself being strapped into a medical bed, he stared up at the faces as they were all blurry. All but one didn't stand out, he looked closely and sat that it was Kari and her father. He reached up his hand and put it on her face. She held onto it with both her hands and began crying.

He smiled wearily and he started getting wheeled out of the room. His hand inching away from hers before she whispered painfully so only he could hear, "Please don't leave me..."

* * *

Kay really short chapter and Im not gonna give you that 'oh skewls in and I've been really busy and haven't been able to write and oh don't forget about that week old writer's block. 

**Review Replies and Cookie for you all!:**

**PaulaGirl: Thanks for saying that, I really love making cliff hangers. And as you can see I'm only using their japanese names for the emotional parts. Joel and the nurse don't hook up cause I'm not much of a gay writer. I'm not very good at the because the nurse actually is a dude who's name is Philip Phillipino(unique name eh?). And Gatomon and Patamon I have no clue if I want them to hook up or not.**

**PrincessOfTheDigimon: I jsut updated, love your name. So sweet:P**

**Yami Kamiya: Why? You'll find out:P**

**Lord Pata: I do admit I hate when he suffers like this to, but this is an emotional stage of the game. It gets better don't worry. THis chapter probably doesn't help with your crying though . **

Alrighty next chapter will not be a chapter just a promo of what's to come in the later chapters. I hope you'll like it, I hope it'll be longer and detailed but not to detailed as to give the chapter scenes away.

Letters used: 1257

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	5. HEY IM BACK! D Anyone still there?

Hey you guys! Its me! Long time no speak! I've improved my writing quite a bit and am ready to get back. I totally forgot about this account, gomenasai!!

You see, I have an account on under the name Descendedfromheaven, and have been writing stories from there.

But if you guys are still interested, just tell me and I will update this story... actually just for fun I'm going to write a chapter, and see how many old and new people I get. ^.^

I'll be trying to update my stories, most of them at least, some of them with the least views will be put under the completed version. Because I am still very busy with school, and I have another story on Quizilla that is really important to me, although it may not seem as important to you as it is to me.

So I hope you guys review! ^.^

~Ashley~


	6. Saying GoodBye Is Never Gonna Get Easier

Let's start with Reviews since some of you are really awesome. ^.^

_**Julianmon:**__Don't be mad at me! I just started updating, I hope you still like the story! I updated my writing skills!_

_**Lord Pata:**__Long time no read hey? I missed your reviews =D I hope your still a loyal reader? It's alright if your not though, I know I have one person out there that will read this xD._

* * *

**Saying Good Bye is Never Gonna Get Easier**

"K-Kari?" Tk asked, looking around the room. In the background he could hear the steady beeping off the heart monitor next to him.

She looked over at him and her eyes instantly lit up, "TK! You're alright!"

Mr. Kamiya looked down, "We thought we lost you for a second."

TK shook his head groggily and looked around the room, "What happened?"

Kari and her father looked at each other warily, finally Kari spoke, "Um... after I left... your heart monitor started going off like crazy. Nobody really knew how it happened... but we came in and we saw you on the bed, almost dead. You've been asleep for couple of days now..."

"I have....?" He asked, and she nodded her head, "...wait! What happened to Joel?"

"I uh-don't think you should know right now..." Kari said.

"He died?" She looked away from him, "Mr. Kamiya, did Joel die?"

"He passed away yesterday morning, they've started cleaning out your room of his belongings." Mr. Kamiya explained.

"They took away everything!" I exclaimed.

"Well actually..." Kari began digging around in her pockets and finally handed him a book, "he left you this."

TK slowly turned the book around and looked at the front cover, on it was a single silver cross, a shiny one at that. It was Joel's bible. He quietly looked at it, working his fingers around it slowly, feeling the outer cover of the book, feeling out the defined places where bumps and holes were. He slowly opened it up and looked at the little message written on the first page in the inside, '_Never Give Up_'. This was surrounded by flowers of many varieties. The most important ones were the yellow daffodil's, that TK remembered Joel telling him about. In his own little way, Joel was telling him everything was going to be okay.

"Actually... there's one other thing before we have to give up you up to doctors." Mr. Kamiya mentioned, a slight twinkle of humor in his eyes.

"And what's that?" He asked them curiously.

"You got the bone marrow transplant.... your body seems to have taken to it. You... you don't have cancer anymore." She smiled cheerily.

"Really?" He questioned, "Who was the donor?"

"Well um.... it was Davis...." Kari replied, looking away from TK's gaze.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Well, depending on the person... you can reject it most likely." Mr. Kamiya explained.

"Where's Davis right now?" He asked.

"Um he's down in the waiting room, he hasn't left since you got the transplant." Kari said, fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh..." TK said, he looked out the window.

The door to his room was pushed open and Tai came rushing in, "Dad, Kari, Mom said we have to get going or we'll miss the plane ride. Oh hey TK! Bye TK!"

Tai left and TK stared at them oddly, "Plane... where are you going?"

"I got a transfer." Mr. Kamiya explained.

"W-Where?" TK asked.

"England." Mr. Kamiya replied, "I thought you would know this, Kari and me have known for awhile."

"But isn't Kari here in rehab still?" TK asked.

"Well yes, but she got transferred." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Why did she get transferred?" TK asked Kari specifically, even though he was facing her dad.

"I was worse then they thought.... that's the real reason my dad had to get a transfer." Kari said, turning away from her dad and TK.

"You know, we should really get going." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Right..." Kari said, she started heading for the door, "Wait one more thing."

Her father stood there for a second then realized, "I'll just wait outside the door."

So he left the room and Kari turned back towards him, "I have one more thing to say before I go."

"And what's that?" He asked her.

She walked over to his hospital bed and bent down a little bit, right beside his ear, "I know that you remember what Davis did to you. And I know too, but if you touch a single hair on his head while I'm away, I'll seriously hunt you down and murder you..."

She stood up and smiled innocently, he gaped at her, "W-what?"

"Bye bye TK." She said, leaning down quickly and kissed him on the cheek, "See you in a few years."

And with that she was gone and out of his life... maybe for good... maybe not.... who knows.... but whatever the truth really is... he'd find out why exactly all this was happening. Stay tuned!

* * *

How did you guys like it? Is that a good comeback? I need some critic! I haven't been watching Anime recently, I've been reading more manga and haven't gotten around to the Digimon series yet. So keep me updated. Thank yew! ^.^

991 words!

~Ashley~


	7. I Hate This Part

**Review Replies**

_**Lord Pata:**_ Ah Im so sorry, I hadn't realized. My one friend made me realize how much people actually read my story so I took a little visit and realized I was still getting people reading it. I feel really bad, I hope you can forgive me ^.^. Actually no its on a site called .com. Originally it was a site for quizzes to be made. But since so many people were writing stories in the quizzes they started making polls, quizzes, stories, and a lyrics section. .com/user/descendedfromheaven. There you go! Thank you for reading still!

_**Pokemon_Ranger_Kelly:**_Well thank you very much. I hope as the story progresses my writing skills will get better. I'm pretty sure it's leave I can't exactly remember though... The person with cancer is TK, Kari has a eating disorder known as Anorexia Nervosa. Ah yes Joel died quite quickly, he will be mentioned and maybe possibly show up in possible chapters. Alright I will read it when I get some time, I promise. Sorry about the randomness I was trying to get back into the story. Davis gave TK his Bone marrow because he felt bad that TK might be dying, although he realizes that TK isn't in the hospital anymore because of him, he still feels bad for hurting TK in the beginning.

_**Julianmon:**_ Personally I found it as a disappointment too and I hope that I can further it in a area that welcomes everybody into ^.^ Hopefully in some newer chapters you won't still be disappointed.

On another note! I'm sorry if this chapter came out late, actually I was feeling sad because nobody was reviewing when actually you were. You see I'm pretty sure that fanfiction is sending my reviews into my old account on hotmail instead of my new account that I wish it would be sending it to. Sorry about that!!

_**I Hate This Part**_

**Sophmore Year of High School (Skipped couple of years)**

"Come on TK, you can't still be sad that you and Autumn broke up are you." Davis stated, walking into his best friends house without knocking (In this story Autumns real name is Akiko).

"I wasn't thinking about that you dumbass. Today's the day we get to see who's in our classes. The first day of Sophmore year! How are you not terrified?!" TK questioned loudly to his friend.

"Because unlike you, I don't care who I get placed with. Besides think how many hot chicks are going to be in the new classes!" Davis exclaimed.

"And just think how many are going to hate you as soon as they set their eyes on you." TK mused to himself.

"Are you kidding! Girl's love me!" Davis said, flexing his muscles.

"Alright dumb ass, let's just get today over with. Thank god it's only a half day." TK said, grabbing his friend as they exited his tiny apartment.

"Davis! TK! Over here!" Yolei exclaimed, running over to the two boys with Ken, happily dragging him along.

"Hey Yolei, how was your break?" TK asked her.

"Awesome, me and Ken went skiing in the mountains! It was awesome!" Yolei explained, jumping up and down.

"That's sounds fun I guess." Davis said.

"Oh yeah TK, I heard about Autumn. Sorry about that." Yolei tried to sympathize.

"It's fine, she wasn't my type anyway." TK smiled a little bit.

"Are you kidding me! She reminded me exactly of-" Davis got cut off by Ken hand covering his mouth.

TK gave his friends a weird look before shaking it off, "So who wants to go see the classroom lists?"

"ME!" Davis yelled, running towards the big board of classroom lists.

The rest of them followed him, and by the time they got their Davis had already gotten to the front and had already seen all the classes they were going to be in. Once TK got to the front he found his list and read all the people on it. Of course him and Davis were in the same class like usual every year, but so was Yolei and Ken. He read the rest of the list and saw some other familiar names like _Tachibana Akiko_. So the school had decided to put him through another year of torture. Some of the other names included _Kato Wallace _(Willis Kato), and_Yagami Hikari _(Kari Kamiya). The last two he saw were those two and he realized that they were students that were transferring from over seas, so they most likely wouldn't be good at the language and stuff like that.

"Well let's go classroom buddies!" Davis exclaimed, dragging his friend to their designated homeroom.

'I have a feeling that this is going to be a long year.' Tk thought to himself silently

They stepped through the classroom door and went to the back of the classroom, finding their seats. Yolei ran over from her seat, "Can you believe that this is going to be our classroom for the rest of the semester?!"

"Yeah, and it seems like we have new students." Ken said, pointing to the front where the two foreign students were standing. They weren't in uniforms. One had blond hair and blue eyes, so you could definitely tell he wasn't Japanese, also the fact that his eyes looked more American or somewhere western of the hemisphere. But the girl seemed different, her hair was long and reached to her shoulders, it was pulled back into a pony tail, and her bangs were pushed back by a red clip... a very similar clip that he had seen before. Her eyes were red, and he could definitely tell that she was Japanese, but then why did she live over seas? Possibly she was an American who's family decided to move back to Japan?

Their teacher walked into the classroom soon after TK had finished watching the transfer students and then turned back to his friends. The teacher wrote her name on the board and it read; _Mrs. Ito_. The exchange students handed her a piece of paper each and she signed them before turning her back to them and towards the class as they all went silent, "Good morning class, my name is Mrs. Ito and I have a strict policy of no nonsense. Get it?"

"Yes sensei." The class chimed.

"There are two new students in the school system that have never lived in japan before. We have a Kato Wallace, who prefers to be called by his English name of Willis. If you could please introduce yourself." Mrs. Ito explained, stepping back beside the girl.

The boy named Willis stared at the class nervously, "Um... my name is Willis Kato and I've recently moved her to Tokyo from New York in America. My Japanese is very good, but I have a tendency to mess up some words, so forgive me if I do."

The class was shocked that he spoke in such perfect japanese, the teacher obviously was to but she hid her shock quickly and showed him to an empty seat, that's when Davis jumped up and pointed at Willis, "It's you!"

"Excuse me?" Willis asked him.

"Your that guy from that summer when I was still in elementary school!" Davis exclaimed.

"Davis dude! It's you and Yolei and... TK right?" Willis joked.

"Yeah man what's up? Long time no talk." TK said, doing one of those bro shakes or whatever their called (I know what their called so shh).

"Calm down class, there is still one more introduction to go!" Mrs. Ito exclaimed, the whole class settled down, "Now dear, please introduce yourself."

"Bonjour, mon nom est Hikari Yagami. Mais ici, je voudrais être appelé Kari Kamiya, qui est le nom que j'avais allé quand j'avais l'habitude de vivre ici au Japon. Avant, je vivais en France, j'ai vécu en Angleterre pendant un temps très long, donc je suis très multi-culturelle. Mais puisque je n'ai pas vécu ici dans un long temps, je suis pas habitué à parler japonais, jusqu'à ce que je serai de retour dans le flux normal de la langue, je l'espère, vous vivrez avec moi." She smiled politely as the whole class looked at her in shock, they had no clue what she had just said and she realized it, "Ah, désolé. Je voudrais obtenir de l'enseignant pour expliquer qui je suis, j'ai une feuille. Désolé sensei."

"Ah yes sorry, these people are very ignorant. Is anyone here a translator?" Mrs. Ito asked around the class.

Willis raised his hand, "Well I had to learn Spanish and French as a second and third language. I can also help her get back to using Japanese also."

That's when the girl started laughing, "Ha! Are you kidding me? Jeez, Japanese people n'ont pas encore change! Je parle Anglais et Japanese, je ne suis pas dense."

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Ito asked.

"She just said she can speak both Japanese and English also." Willis said, leaving out the dense japanese people part.

"My name is Kari Kamiya. I used to go to elementary school in Tokyo when I was younger before moving to England due to some health problems within the family. After that my family was transferred to France for couple years, now we're back to try and resume our old lives here." Kari explained.

"Thank you Miss Kamiya, please sit down." Mrs. Ito said, showing her the seat next to Willis.

She sat down beside him before giving him a smiling and turning to the front of the classroom and began listening to the rules and regulations.

**After School**

"Hey! Willis!" Davis yelled over to Willis who was walking with the new girl.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Wanna come hang with us over at TK's house?" Davis asked, jogging over to them.

"Can Kari come? She has nothing to do today and I promised I'd hang out with her." Willis explained.

Davis looked her up and down quickly and he nodded, "Yeah she can come I GUESS!"

They all laughed and ran over to the group, "Alright! To TK's!"

As the whole group was talking Yolei went and walked by Kari and went right by her, whispering quietly, "Long time no speak Kari."

"You remembered Yolei!" Kari's eyes instantly lit up.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Yolei asked, "Your my best friend!"

"Does anyone else remember?" Kari asked.

"Well I know Ken does, Davis might... he's a bit dense, and as soon Cody sees you he'll know." Yolei told her.

"Kay, well what about the person I want to remember me?" Kari asked her.

"Well..." Yolei looked at TK who was joking around with Willis, "He might... he kind of found a replacement last year and since the last year of middle school, after you left... he had seemed to erased you out of his life."

Kari looked at the ground, "Oh..."

"We know he still has his pictures and memories of you guys, he just keeps them hidden so nobody but himself can find them. Of course he can't remember you well because you look very different," Yolei explained.

"Yeah I guess so." Kari said, she had grown her hair out extra long, and she had grown more curvy then straight like she used to, she was more developed I guess you could say. One of the things that hadn't changed was the fact that her hair color was the same (despite the streaks of yellow that started appearing in her hair from having alot of sun, there was also the distinctive red hair clip and her pinkish red eyes that never seemed to change.

"Don't worry Kari, this is TK we're talking about, not dense Davis." Yolei giggled.

"I heard that!" Davis exclaimed, the two girls giggled and continued walking with the group towards TK's house.

Short chapter again, I know, disappointed? Sorry, I just want to update my other 3 stories and I really want to get them done. Don't worry, I'll still be updating this.

~Ashley~

2,177 words


	8. Won't Let You Go

**Review Replies**

_**Julianmon:**__Well he hasn't so much as blocked her out of his life... rather he... forgot about all he remembered about her ha ha. -_-; bad analogy I know._

_**Lord Pata:**__Ha ha yes I did! I'm on fire I know! Been a bit hectic, I've been trying to figure out what stories to update and what to finish. My story on my other site hasn't been updated in almost a month, my fans for that have gotten restless lol. Ah but Kari never knew in the first place that TK had a girlfriend, she kind of lost contact with most digidestined when she moved. Hmm I kept forgetting to include them, they're all in the digi world except for Gatomon, it seems easier that way._

**Won't Let You Go**

"Alright, make yourselves comfortable, I gotta grab something from my room." TK said, dropping his book bag by the island (big counter in the middle) in the kitchen.

The fridge door slammed shut and Davis appeared with a sandwich in his mouth and a coke in his hand already, "Okay!"

Everybody laughed at them. Yolei just rolled her eyes, "Hey, while your in there, wanna get us all something to drink?"

He groaned, "What if I say no?"

"Then I'll have to get it myself. And we don't want that now do we?" Yolei teased.

Davis shook his head, throwing out cans of coke at everyone. Kari caught hers and looked down when she heard some rustling going down around her legs. She decided to ignore it until she felt something fluffy brush past her legs, "Ahhhhhhh!!!!"

Her coke went flying into the air and Willis quickly caught it, falling out of his chair in the process as well as spilling his own coke on himself. Kari jumped up from her stool and stood in a crouching position on top of it. A door slammed open and out came TK with no shirt on, Davis choked on his sandwich as Ken starting hitting the back of Davis' back trying to get him to spit it up. Yolei was laughing as TK yelled, "What's going on out here?!"

Yolei pointed to the ground where a cute kitten was, "Your kitten has been causing trouble."

TK laughed and picked up the kitten, "Come on Kida, there's no need to scare everyone. Come on."

He left the room again and closed the door to his room, leaving the group speechless. Kari and Yolei stared at each other before bursting out laughing, "I can't believe your scared of cats Kari!!!"

"I'm not scared! I thought it was a mouse!" Kari defended her wounded pride.

Willis eyed her, "Your a digi destined who's dealt with far larger animals that are digimon that have the power to destroy you... yet your scared of a mouse?"

"Don't judge me!" Kari exclaimed, pushing him playfully.

"So Kari, you never did tell any of us why you moved to England." Ken mentioned turning towards Kari after Davis finally swallowed the sandwich he was eating.

Davis turned away from the group again because he obviously already knew. Kari shrugged, "Family problems. Someone in my family was sick."

"That's horrible! It was probably Tai wasn't it?" Yolei asked.

Kari laughed nervously, "Yeah, Tai."

"Figures, such a silly person." Yolei joked, "You should've seen Sora after you guys left, she was crushed. She thought it was because of her that you guys left, she felt bad for choosing Matt over your brother."

"Do I want to hear this?" Kari asked.

Yolei laughed, "Probably not."

"You know, I actually should be getting home to unpack. I promised my mom I wouldn't be home late." Kari said reluctantly.

"Want me to walk you home?" Willis asked her.

She shook her head, "No thanks, I actually live in this apartment complex now."

Yolei's eyes lit up, "Can I come with you?! I wanna see where you live now!"

"Actually, no friends over until we're finished putting everything in it's proper place." Kari said, her eyes looked sad.

"Oh... well maybe another time?" Yolei asked hopefully.

"Possibly." Kari smiled weakly, picking up her book bag from the floor beside her stool.

"Well okay bye Kari." Everyone said together as she headed for the door.

"Bye you guys!" Kari exclaimed, leaving them.

"So Willis, how'd you meet up with Kari?" Yolei asked curiously.

"We live in the same place." Willis said non-chalantly.

"WHAT?!" Davis yelled.

Willis looked at Davis calmly, "Both our parents know eachother from America and they sent me and Kari here to finish school before we go back to America."

"So you guys live in this apartment complex... in the same apartment... together?" Yolei questioned.

"Yeah." Willis replied.

TK's door opened slowly and he walked into the kitchen, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Yolei began, "so what do you think of the new girl?"

TK shrugged, "I dunno... not much about her except she knows Willis."

"Your such an idiot Takeru!" Yolei yelled, using his full name, "Don't you know who she is?!?!"

TK glared at her, "Of course I do! We were best friends! You don't just forget someone that easily!"

"But you didn't acknowledge her!" Davis exclaimed.

"She left me with only a 5 minute warning!" TK growled.

"She loved you!" Yolei said.

"I never loved her. She was a b-" TK was caught by surprised as he was slammed against a wall by Davis, Ken, and Willis, "What the hell?!"

"You don't refer to women as that word." Ken warned him.

"Don't you ever say that about Kari!" Willis yelled.

"And if you never fucking loved her then why did you want to beat me up for going out with her?!" Davis yelled.

TK looked away from them, "She's a memory. As if anything that went on in elementary school matters. She was just a girl, and it was just a crush."

The guys let him go and started heading for the door, Yolei walked up to him before leaving, "If it was just a crush... then why were you in your room trying to compose yourself?"

TK stared at Yolei blankly as she left, "DAMMIT!"

* * *

Kari woke up the next morning to Willis shaking her, "Come on Kari, you have to get up or else we'll be late."

She groaned, "5 more minutes."

"You said that 10 minutes ago!" Willis exclaimed.

She smiled with her eyes closed, "20 actually."

Willis rolled his eyes and ripped her covers off and she fell off the bed, "Great your up! Now get dressed and grab something to eat so we can go."

He left the room and she got up off the floor, going into her dresser drawer and grabbing her school uniform. She looked at the colors, green... the school uniform from where Tai and Sora had gone to school. She put the clothes on and looked in the mirror. Quickly putting on some eyeliner and debating on whether she should wear her hair up or down. She decided on up in a ponytail with the red hair clip on the left side of her head. Then just to make her uniform look more comfortable, she took off the jacket, snipped off the long sleeves on her blouse, unloosened the neck tie she was wearing underneath, and putting on a pair of tights under her skirt before putting on the mandatory black shoes, she smiled in the mirror looking at her creation.

She went into the cupboard and grabbed a poptart before heading out the door. She saw Willis waiting at the elevator for her, he took one look at her and started laughing. She frowned, "What's so funny?"

"What did you do to your uniform?" He asked her, stiff ling his laughs.

"I made it decent. I saw how it looked on Sora, it doesn't go good with my hair color." Kari explained.

"Your so girly, you spent to much time with those spoiled Americans." Willis said.

"You hung out with those spoiled Americans way more then I did." Kari pointed out.

"Ah, point taken." He said.

The smiled at eachother before stepping into the elevator and just as it was about to close the doors they heard a voice yell, "Wait!"

The looked over and saw a blond blur running for the elevators, Willis held the closing elevator door open and let the late comer run inside, "What floor you going to?"

"Car lot." The voice huffed out.

"Lucky, you got a car to drive around. Me and my friend have to walk to our destination." Kari laughed.

"That's gotta suck." The voice steadied itself and looked up, it was TK.

"Oh." Willis said, looking out the side as the elevator headed down.

"Well now that I know who you are, I can give you a ride." TK said.

"It's fine, we'll walk." Kari said as the elevator stopped where they needed and she was the first one to leave.

As Willis was passing TK, "Dumb ass."

* * *

TK groaned as the elevator went down to the car lot level, the stuff that happens now a days is so not worth the drama. Although he had to admit, Kari was really... beautiful now... I mean, she was pretty before! But now she'-she has a more mature level about her.

"Kari!" A voice yelled from behind Kari and Willis. It was Yolei walking with Ken and Cody.

"Yolei!" Kari yelled back.

"I love what you did to your uniform! I should do something like that hm... you should come over to my apartment after school today and help me transform my school uniforms." Yolei said, looking at Kari's uniform from all sides.

"So what are we doing today? Wanna go somewhere for lunch?" Kari asked as her and Yolei walked behind the 'gossiping boys'.

"Well actually me and Autumn are going to eat up on the roof today, her 3rd period got cancelled so she's going to go to a food joint and grab something to eat and bring it back." Yolei explained.

"Oh..." Kari said, looking down at the ground.

"You can join us though!" Yolei exclaimed, "But I don't know if you'll get along with Autumn."

"Why wouldn't I?" Kari questioned.

"Autumn is TK's ex-girlfriend." Yolei explained.

"Who cares if she's his wife. I doubt I'll hate her." Kari said.

"Okay." Yolei said.

"Will you girls hurry up!? Come on! I wanna see if Nami is here yet!" Davis exclaimed.

"Nami?" Kari asked Yolei.

"Davis' girlfriend." Yolei replied.

"Oh." Kari nodded in understanding.

Yolei laughed, "Come on, let's get to class."

Kari smiled, "Alright."

The girls ran to catch up to the guys.

* * *

The bell chimed and Yolei jumped out of her seat, "LUNCH TIME!"

Everyone laughed, Kari shook her head, "Come on Yolei let's get out of here. I'm starved."

"Can we come?" Ken asked.

"Sorry, we need some girl time to catch up." Yolei said, sticking her tongue out.

"Fine with me, Nami and me are going out for lunch." Davis said.

"Well who am I supposed to hang with then?" Ken asked.

"Him." Yolei said, pointing to TK.

"But he's so depressing!!!!!!" Ken whined.

"Get over it, I haven't seen Kari in a long time. You can put up with the depressed TK on your own. Peace!" Yolei exclaimed, grabbing Kari and running out of the room.

Ken turned around to see Davis gone and he looked at TK who was leaning on his desk looking out of the window and he groaned before putting on a fake smile, "TK! Buddy! Let's go play some basketball!"

* * *

"Autumn we're here!" Yolei exclaimed, running through the roof doors and smelling the fresh air.

"Hey, who's she?" Autumn asked curiously.

"My friend Kari. She moved here from America after she moved from England. But we were friends in elementary school." Yolei explained.

Autumn looked impressed, "Multi-Cultural... I like it. My name's Autumn."

Kari shook hands with her, "My name is Kari."

"Your the famed Kari that TK wouldn't shut up about? Your the reason I broke up with him you know." Autumn said, pretending to be all knowing.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Kari exclaimed.

Autumn laughed, "It's not your fault, besides I can do so much better. There's this one boy I like now, he's the transfer student named Willis."

"Awe you like Willis?" Yolei questioned making Autumn blush.

"Shhhhh. It's a secret." Autumn winked.

"I live with Willis." Kari said innocently.

Autumn looked at her weirdly and then grumbled, "Taking everything I want."

"Woah, I don't like Willis like that. Our parents sent us from America to learn in Japan for the remainder of our school years." Kari explained.

"Oh..." Autumn said stupidly.

* * *

"Willis, are you ready to go?" Kari questioned, peeking her head into the classroom where Willis was finishing up his school work.

"Actually I need to finish this report before I leave. You know your way back right?" Willis asked.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you at home. I'll make us something to eat." Kari said, grabbing her knapsack from the chair closest to the door and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Alright, see you when I get home." Willis said, waving Kari off.

She headed down the hallway to where the shoe lockers were and did the combination. Inside a bunch of letters fell out onto the ground. 'What are these?' she asked herself. Picked each one up she put them into her knapsack and took off her indoor shoes, putting on her black outdoor ones. Sighing she sling-ed her knapsack over her shoulder again and headed outside the school. The sun was already starting to go down and she went to check what time it was, "It's 6 o'clock."

She quickly turned around about to panic when she saw TK, "Oh, thanks."

She turned back around and starting walking away from him. She heard some running footsteps and realized that he was right by her side, "Want a drive home?"

"I dunno... should I talk to strangers?" She challenged.

"Cut the crap Kari, I know who you are and you know who I am. No need to be shy." He snapped.

"Really? Because yesterday you were pretty keen on thinking I was just some new kid from America." She mused.

"Come on, I could never forget you." TK pointed out.

"But you forgot me when I left for England?" She growled.

"I didn't forget you!" He exclaimed.

"Obviously not! But you replaced me! Then she broke up with you because you couldn't stop talking about a girl you went to Elementary school with!" She yelled.

"How did you know about Autumn?" He questioned.

"We're friends now. Isn't that something?" She glared at him.

"Fine, you don't have to get along with me. Just let me drive you back to the apartment. Please?" He pleaded.

"And why should I say yes?" She questioned.

"It's dangerous around this area at night. I don't want you to get hurt." He said with all sincerity.

"Ugh fine, where's your car then?" She looked around.

"In front of you." He pointed towards the dark blue truck in front of her.

"How'd you afford that!" She exclaimed.

He shrugged, "Birthday present from Matt."

"Spoiled brat." She mumbled.

"Just get in."

Kari huffed angrily and got into the passenger side as TK got into the drivers side, he turned on some music and left the school parking lot. The drive was silently, every few minutes TK would look at Kari in the rear view mirror and then quickly look away. And occasionally Kari would look over at TK, then notice he was looking at her in the rear view window, then they would both look away quickly.

They reached the car-lot at their building and both walked into the elevator, it was deserted. They waited calmly as the elevator went up to their floor. Hearing a ding, the door opened and the two started walking down the long hallway that winded around to the other side of the building. Kari stopped in front of her door, hoping that TK would go right past her, but he stopped with her. She sighed, "What?"

He fidgeted a bit, "Umm...."

"Would you like to see inside?" She asked him calmly.

"Sure!" He exclaimed.

She giggled to herself and unlocked the door, going inside and turning on the lights. She set her keys down on the counter top and put her bag on the couch, "If you want you can look around.. Just don't go into the rooms, but you can open the door."

"Alright." He said, walking down the hallway to the rooms as Kari dug around in the fridge for something to make for supper.

Listening to her request, he opened the first door and recognized it as a guys room. That was weird, who was living with her? He shook it off and closed the door. The next room was an office with two desk. There was also the bathroom. The very last door was obviously Kari's room. He opened the door and fought a sudden urge to go right inside. The walls were painted a bright pink. Everything in the room was pink, yellow, white, and black. Not much of a color pattern... He walked in, forgetting about Kari's warning. He walked over to her bed side table and picked up a picture. It was from when Kari and TK were still really really young. They were holding Patamon and Gatomon, laughing. He smiled at the memory of taking that picture. Setting the picture down, he saw a book lying on her bed with the words Journal on it.

He picked it up and was about to open when he heard some shuffling from behind him, he threw the book onto the bed. "TK?"

He turned around and saw Kari standing in the door, "Ah Kari I was uh-"

"I think you should leave now." She snapped.

"Fine." He said, leaving the room and following her down the hallway.

They stopped at the door as he put his shoes on, then he paused, "What?" She asked.

"Can I do something really quick?" He questioned.

She groaned, "Fine."

He quickly pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you."

"Okay, you can let go now." She grimaced under his hug, "Can't breath."

"I won't let you go." He said.

"Why not?" She growled.

"I let you go once... I don't want to lose you again." He explained.

"I live down the hallway from you. Now get out!" She yelled.

He let go of her and smiled, "Missed you."

And with that he left.

* * *

Review??

Really busy this week. I have a bunch of stories to update. Sorry if the next update takes awhile.

~Ashley~

3,477 words


	9. Good To Me 2,037 words

**Review Reply**

Julianmon: Yes actually... I was quite disappointed with how it came to an end so quickly. But do not worry, there will be loads more drama!

ah3418: TK's brother is Yamato. But people were asking me to use the English names instead of the Japanese names. So only in certain contexts will the Japanese names be used. Matt is TK's brother in both the anime and the dub. And also for the last part, thank you! Also thank you for the chapter 8 review.. I think?

Lord Pata: Yeah there's going to be a lot more drama coming this way. Quite sorry about the late update... I've been very busy. Quite emotional ha ha. Hm... you seem to really want Patamon and Gatomon to get together do you not? Ha ha. Well do not worry, I have tons of ideas.

Hey you guys, a little side note. Guess what! It was my birthday on thursday! Quite extravagent fun I had. Very emotional, with a tinge of fighting with close friends. I lost tons and gained none... found out that my stalker lives quite close to me which scares me quite a lot, and all my friends are so mad that I cancelled my birthday part that I cannot even confide in any of them.

So that is the reason why my update is so late! Hope you guys forgive me with this chapter!

* * *

_Good To Me_

I walked inside my apartment and sighed. This has been a very exhausting day, first TK had decided to ignore me for the whole day! Then later on he drove me home, walked me down to my apartment... hugged me... then told me he missed me. What is his freaking problem?! I thought I had totally lost him as a friend and then he turns around and shoots all my suspicions down! How am I supposed to trust him anymore? He makes me so mad and at the same time so-so... invigorating! "He probably thinks he is the cats pajamas! I cannot believe it! He is such a selfish little ooh cookies!"

I stopped her mindless blabber and turned my attention towards the cookie plate that was sitting on top of the table in the kitchen. I looked at it suspiciously before walking over and grabbing the note that was placed next to it. _Kari, your mom sent us some cookies. I came home at lunch and found them sitting on the doorstep. Enjoy!_

Smiling I grabbed a cookies from the tray and took a bite. Mm... I had not had the taste of chewy chocolaty chip goodness since we moved from Japan during my younger years. I walked into my room and put my book bag onto it before going into my closet and grabbing some comfy pajamas. Putting them on I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. So I walked into the bathroom and changed in there. Finishing with my clothes, I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and went back into my room to start working on my homework. About half an hour later I heard the door open and heard Willis call to make sure I was home. I walked into the kitchen, "What took you so long?"

"Well I figured that once I got out of student council duty that I would have to eat something, so I went to grab us something to eat. But then I couldn't decide what we would eat so I just gabbed a couple of Chinese food folders you find on doors and brought them here!" Willis explained, all proud of his thoughtfulness.

I rolled my eyes and patted him on the head like he was a puppy dog, "Well that's good for you. But I had a cup of noodles."

"That's not enough! Aren't you still hungry?" He questioned me.

"Um no, not really. Thanks for asking though!" I smiled before walking back to my room, I heard as Willis followed me, "Can I help you?"

"You should really keep those blinds closed. Some pervert could be looking in through those window." Willis pointed out.

"Your such a worry wart, now get out. I'm going to change." I said forcefully even though I already had my pajamas on.

He raised his eyebrows, "Can I watch?"

Snorting I shoved him out the door, "No!" Slammed the door on his face. I walked over to the window and all look outside, seeing if anyone was watching me. What Willis has said really creeped me out, checking out the apartment across the street once more I closed the blinds and went to bed because it was really late.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

"Dammit she closed the blinds!"

"What are you talking about, she had them open just a second ago!"

"Well she looked and I didn't want to get caught. So I looked away one minute-"

"They were closed man! Don't hurt us!"

"It's fine... we have enough stuff right now, they'll probably be open again tomorrow... ignorant girl."

The figures hiding in the darkness all stared at their master who was smirking in the dark.

* * *

"Good morning Kari!" Yolei yelled, running into the elevator just as it was closing.

"Good morning Yolei." I smiled, taking her in at once. She had decided to make a follow up from my reformed school uniform yesterday and added tons of accessories.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked me.

"Pretty good, it's nice to be home in Japan where there is constantly traffic going through the streets." I joked.

"Knight in shining armor." She coughed, barely clear enough for me to hear what she had said.

"Knight in shining armor... what?" I questioned.

"Takeru is coming this way now!" She hissed through her teeth, "Hey TK!"

"Hey Yolei," He turned his attention towards me, "Kari would you like me to drive you to school today?"

"Can Yolei come?" I asked him.

"S-sure..." He answered timidly.

"Great! I call shot gun! I heard you got a new car sweet!" Yolei smiled gleefully before running to the car.

Me and TK laughed and followed her. Once inside the car Yolei started fiddling with all the dials, "What does this one do? Oh my gosh it rolls down the windows! Ooh and this one makes the roof go down....OH MY GOD THIS BUTTON MAKES COFFEE!"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"What you girls never seen a car coffee machine?" TK chuckled.

"No!" I yelled, he chuckled again.

"Hey what's this button do?" Yolei asked, about to push a red button.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT ONE!" TK yelled, swatting her hand away.

"TK what the hell!!!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Don't ever press that button unless your in trouble alright?" Tk asked, looking back at me through the mirror and then towards Yolei.

"Yes sir." Me and Yolei mumbled together.

* * *

We arrived in the parking lot 5 minutes later. Getting out of his truck(yes it is a clearly stated blue truck), me and Yolei grabbed our book bags from the trunk part of the truck and heard a gasp. We turned around to see Autumn quickly approaching us. "Yolei and Kari come with me now!"

"What's the matter Autumn?" I asked her.

"You have to see who is arriving here! Oh my gosh he is so gorgeous!" Autumn exclaimed, grabbing onto Yolei and my arm'.

"Bye Tk!" I yelled before Autumn pulled us away, and I heard a meak, _"Um... bye?"_

"Kay so Autumn, who exactly is this hot guy your talking about??" Yolei asked, trying to see through the crowds of girls surrounding something in a particular area.

"In the middle of that crowd!" Autumn explained.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am not going in there." I said, looking at the crowd of rabid girls who were clawing at each other to get to the front.

"Fine, we'll see you in class then. I have got to see this!" Yolei exclaimed as she and Autumn dug their way through the crowds of girls.

I leaned against the back wall that was by the parking lot, watching the girls going at it and giggling to myself, "I'm so glad I'm not in there..." I watched as a girl was brought out by her friends, with a huge nail mark in her face.

"Yeah, me to." I heard a voice from behind my say.

"Tkaaay!?" I exclaimed through a muffled hand that pulled me into the school entrance doors.

"Shh." The person said, it let go of my eyes to reveal a very tall guy.. about the same year... maybe one higher possibly then me... he had the tannest skin I've ever seen compared to Mimi's when she got back from Florida, and dark chocolate blond eyes as well as blond hair.

"Gfsdfasdjsajlk da funkle." I gurgled.

"Um excuse me?" He asked.

"Are you the new guy?" I finally got out.

"Yeah I am... what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Hikari, but you can call me Kari." I smiled almost contagiously as his smile lit up.

"Hello Kari, my name is Aaron and I am from Mexico." He explained as I slowly started to hear his Mexican accent.

"Oh that's so cool! I lived near there for a bit in America but came back here to finish my education properly." I explained nicely.

"That's cool," He said, smiling again, "Would you help me with something yes?" He asked.

"What do you need help with?" I questioned.

"Well I am needing help to find my locker and my classroom that I will be learning first period Biology class in." He explained.

"Can I see your paper?" He nodded and handed me his paper and my eyes lit up, "That's great! Your in the same first class as me and the same homeroom."

"What is hom roon?" He pondered.

"It's a class where they take two period one classes and combine them into one home room class, it's basically on Thursdays. It's the day we get to goof off the most. But the day we come to school early to come to home room." I explaine calmly.

"And we are being in the same class?" He asked.

"Yes, come on. You can sit by me and TK." I smiled and started walking to class with Aaron following me.

"Who is this TK person?" He drilled me, "How do you know each other? Is he good to you? What is your relationship?"

I stared at him blankly, "W-what?"

He started laughing, "I am meaning that I would love to meet your friend. Shall we carry on?"

I nodded my head and kept laughing, unbeknown to me Takeru was by his locker as we were walking by. And of course, you can guess that he got the wrong impression.

* * *

How did you guys like it????

I made a banner for the story =D

Please check it out and tell me if its good please!

Thank yeww!

Also please check out a banner I made for this story while procrastinating ha ha. Tell me if you like it!  
www (dot) Devianart (dot) com/art/Can-t-Help-Falling-In-Love-119533754  
Replace the (dot) with a period.

~Ashley~


	10. Author Update

Hey you guys, I know it's been almost, well probably, a month since the last update. Possibly? I can't remember which stories I keep forgetting to update. But I am in the middle of each of the chapters I have just been extremely busy lately. I was on a band trip (yes I am a music nerd) with my school, well at least the people in band and choir, and we went to Canada's largest mall and shopped for 3 hours. We did the top floor and the waterpark in those 8 hours, and I didn't even get to finish the top floor, next time I go I will be working on the bottom floor. So I will be update, I just need to figure out when.

~Ashley~


	11. Not good enough for truth or cliche

May 9, 2009

June 1, 2009 / 5:38:44 PM

June 29, 2009 / 4:51:37 PM

June 30, 2009 / 6:14:03 PM

Review Replies:

gytech: Well thank you, you have got to love the Dramz! =D

Julianmon: Yes I think they will soon take a visit to the Digital World, as they haven't since chapter 1, 2, and possibly three. Thank you for mentioning that!

From here on I will be doing it in Kari's pov, but instead of putting the word I, I will using you, to make you feel as if you are in the story.

* * *

**Not Good Enough For Truth or Cliche**

"Students, my name is Ms. Winne. I will be teaching you Biology this semester. I figured, "She smirked, "that we would do a complicating dissection today. Well, it is actually quite an easy one, one you might have done in grade 10 science. The dissection of a frog."

* * *

{Kari Pov.) Your face paled, palms sweaty, you watched as Ms. Winne passed out the frogs, dropping them onto the dissection boards. She wrote some instructions on the board before telling us to get to work. You were seated with your lab partner, TK, while Aaron was seated with some annoying girl who used to have an obsession with your brother when you two were little.

"So... Kari.... wanna take a.... stab at it?" TK joked.

You gave him a glare, "Shut up Takeru."

"Oh, my full first name. I am terribly hurt!" He pouted.

"I am so not touching that thing, I will not kill a poor innocent frog!" You exclaimed.

"Kari, it's dead." TK pointed out, he poked the dead frog.

"TK!" You yelled, everyone looked over at you guys.

"Come on, we need to find out how it died." He said.

"I know very well how it died, Ms. Winne killed it so we could dissect the poor thing." You explained.

"Oh god, you write, I'll dissect. Hand me the scalpel and the tongs." He said, holding out his hands.

"Ugh, fine." You said, hanging him the stuff. He put the scalpel down and used the tongs to pick up the frog, he moved it closer to your face, "TK! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Oh come on Kari! Have some fun!" He exclaimed.

"With you? I would rather not!" You yelled, storming out of the room leaving everyone dumbstruck.

"Hey, is she being okay?" Aaron asked Tk.

Tk looked over at him and glared, "You shouldn't even care! You hardly know her!"

"That still is not changing the fact that you are a rude bastardo! Kari is being a girl, she has these feelings that you have and you need to treat her like you would be treating yourself!" Aaron yelled.

"Your such a freak!" Tk exclaimed, before also leaving the classroom.

* * *

"Hey quiet down back there!" The half deaf Ms. Winne yelled.

"Gomenasai!" The class apologized.

"Kari?! Kari?!" Tk yelled down the hallway. He looked around acouple of corners before looking out the window. There you were.... sitting outside on a bench like you usually did when you were depressed. Tk ran downstairs and out the doors of the school, jogging at a fixed pace, "Kari?"

You looked up at his face and scowled, "What do you want?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting beside you on the bench. You glared at him before standing up, he just sighed before grabbing your arm and pulling you back down, "What's your problem today?"

"The better question is what is yours?" You shot back.

"Kari, you do realize that I was joking around in the classroom, right?" He asked you.

You looked at him, "Of course I did, but the way you said it just makes me want to strangle you!"

He laughed, "I'm scorry."

"Yeah you better - what?" You looked at him oddly.

"I'm scorry." He smirked.

"Scorry? You mean sorry." You pointed out.

"Yes, I'm scorry." He smiled.

You laughed, "Sorry."

"Scorry."

"Takeru..." You warned.

He smiled and pulled you into an embrace, "Alright, I'm sorry."

You felt a blush creep up your cheeks as you breathed in his scent, "It's fine."

"I really missed you when you moved away." He said, still holding you close.

* * *

_**Regular Pov.**_

"I missed you to, I didn't want to move." Kari said, looking at his shirt.

"Then why did you?" Tk asked curiously.

"I'm not allowed to tell you..." Kari murmered.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It involves family stuff." She explained.

"You used to always tell me that kind of stuff, no matter how bad it was." He said.

"Because I can't Tk, or else I would." She looked at him sadly.

"I thought we were close?" He snapped at her.

"TK! If I can't tell you something then I can't! So stop questioning it! Your really starting to piss me off!" She yelled, jumping up.

He looked down at the ground before standing up, "Okay."

"Your not mad at me are you?" She questioned, "I'll tell you when the time comes, just not now."

He looked up at her and smiled, "Okay."

* * *

_**At Willis & Karis' Apartment**_

"Willis!" Kari cried, slamming the door to their apartment shut.

"Kari! What's wrong? Who hurt you!?" Willis exclaimed, running up and hugging her.

"I failed an exam!" She cried.

Willis fell to the ground, "Take a make-up test, you'll do better."

"But the test is on the day we go to the digi-world!" She cried.

"We can go after you take the make-up test Kari, the tests are always in the morning." He explained.

"Oh yeah!" She laughed and ran off to her room.

"I will never understand women..."

* * *

_**At The School**_

"Finished!" Kari exclaimed, slamming the door shut to her classroom, "Now let's go! I wanna play with Gatomon!"

"Is she on something?" Yolei asked, watching as Kari dragged Tk down the hallway.

"I think she's drunk...." Cody said.

"You guys are worry warts, she's just hyper. Not everything about her is the old Kari we used to know." Davis explained, with an old glint in his eyes.

"Back off Davis." Willis warned, as they reached the classroom to see Kari and Tk ready to go.

"Come on you slowpokes, I haven't seen Gatomon in so long!" Kari exclaimed.

"Just a second Kari, I have to find an open portal thats close to Gennai's home." Yolei said, sitting down and punching in some numbers into the keyboard, "Ready everyone?"

"DIGIPORT ACTIVATE!" Kari yelled, holding her digivice up to the monitor and getting sucked in.

"Let's go?" Yolei stated, they all held their digivices up and followed the very hyper Kari through the portal.

* * *

_**Digital World**_

"Where'd she go?" Davis asked, looking around.

"I have no clue, maybe she went towards Gennai's home" Cody said, following the group who had already figured that out and were half-way to Gennai's house already, "You guys!" He started running after them.

"Kari?" Tk called, looking around outside before opening the door to see Kari standing there looking clueless, "Kari what's wrong?"

"You think she finally crashed?" Ken asked Yolei.

They all looked in the direction Kari and Tk were staring in and saw Patamon laying beside Gatomon, looking quite content, "It's exactly what it looks like." Hawkmon said, walking into the room holding a carrot stick.

"When did this happen?" Willis asked.

"TERRIERMON!" Biyomon exclaimed, running out from the kitchen.

"BIYOMON!" Terriermon exclaimed, jumping out of Willis' bag, running towards Biyomon and embracing.

"Will you guys keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!" Gatomon exclaimed, curling up in a ball.

"Gatomon...." Kari whispered.

Gatomon opened up one eye slowly and quickly sat up, "HIKARI! I've missed you so much!"

"W-what are you doing?" Kari questioned.

"What, you don't think other digimon are allowed to fall in love with other digimon that aren't the same digimon species as eachother?" Gatomon asked, her ears slightly down.

"N-no. But w-when? H-how?" Kari asked.

"I don't know... it just kind of happened." Gatomon explained, looking over at Tk who was watching some tv with Patamon, "So?"

"So what?" Kari asked.

"Are you okay with this?" Gatomon asked.

"Of course I am. But only if you forgive me for not visiting you in so long." Kari replied with pleading eyes.

"You know I could never hate you!" Gatomon exclaimed, hugging her digipartner close.

* * *

Extremely late update, I am so freaking sorry! If you guys hate me I totally understand. But as you can see, well you can't see. But everytime I tried to update, my computer would turn off and all my information wasn't saved. That's why it took so long. So hopefully you guys forgive me. You don't even have to review if you don't want to, I understand.

~Ashley~

1,667 words


	12. When you say nothing at all 1,659

8/9/2009 7:10:41 PM

8/9/2009 8:13:39 PM

_**Lord Pata:**_ Hmm yeah until I wrote the chapter I never really thought of Biyomon and Terriermon, but for some reason in my mind, I have this vision of Biyomon and Terriermon as humans like Gatomon and Patamon are when they transform to Angewoman and Angemon. It's actually quite nice. =D

_**Penguindan333:**_ Thank you, and I'm glad your reading this again after my long absence.

_Now onto the important stuff._

_**Hey guys it's me again, I'm updating again after another long absence! I got a new computer and all my original work is on my old laptop, so unfortunately I waited for awhile while my dad got the hard drive off my old computer, he still hasn't done it, so now I'm on my new laptop trying to put some chapters together for my stories. I also was writing another story on Quizilla about a dream I had about this girl who fell in love with a snake (an actual snake) that lives in her school walls, then she find out that he is actually a 16 year old boy whose age was frozen when the school was once a magic school, when he was turned into a snake by some bullies. It was a very interesting dream haha. But onto the story, I hope this is a good enough update. I'll try updating soon!**_

_**When You Say Nothing At All**_

"So when did you arrive back in your old hometown?" Gatomon asked Kari.

"I was actually back the entire summer, but mom and dad told me to keep a low profile until school started." Kari explained.

"Why did you have to keep a low profile?" Patamon asked.

"My relatives weren't allowed to know I was back or they would ask questions. They never really knew the real reason we moved away." Kari explained.

"Why did you guys move away? I know it wasn't because of your dads' job, he got payed a lot more when he worked here." Tk said.

"It was medical issues." Kari said, her eyes wandered around the room.

"What do you mean medical issues," Tk asked, "did Tai get hurt playing soccer or something?"

"No it wasn't for him. It wasn't for any of my family members." Kari explained.

"Kari… was it for you?" Gatomon questioned, holding Kari's arm, slowly, Kari nodded her head, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Even better, why did you have to go to another country to get better from whatever you had?" Patamon asked.

"I'm not better, but my parents thought my…. Disorder would get better once I was away from you guys. But it actually got worse, I was constantly worrying. Sometimes I didn't know what to do and just walked around like a vegetable. But everything was fine when we moved to America." Kari said, Willis looked at her from across the room and turned back towards Davis again.

"Because of Willis, right?" Tk asked, watching Willis.

"Yes, being with him was like… well it was like I could be me again. But I was still dying from the inside out from other things. Willis was worried, and he offered me his shoulder… and I took it." Kari explained.

"You mean…" Tk started.

"You and Willis dated?" Gatomon asked, gaping and Kari nodded.

"Yeah they did, they were a really cute couple to. She started getting better every day," Terriermon came around the corner with a snack in his mouth, "But then her parents told her she was allowed to return back here again and they split us and vowed to be good friends, but that's when she finally started… helping to get rid of her disorder."

"So there is still something wrong with you?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah, my kind of illness isn't something that just goes away Patamon." Kari explained.

"Maybe we should leave for the day, I'm sure it's getting late and everyone is tired." Willis said, going towards the center of the room, "Me and Kari have to get back and phone our parents."

Kari looked at Tk and smiled weakly, knowing that he must be pondering at what all this meant.

* * *

"So you aren't going to tell him? Willis asked Kari curiously.

"Tell him about what?" Kari asked, making herself something to eat.

"About why you were in the hospital." Willis said.

"He probably knows, why should I tell him? He can figure it out on his own." Kari grumbled, taking a bite of the cookie she was eating. She stood there for another minute before grumbling something unintelligible and walking off to her room.

Willis groaned then ran to Kari's room, "He found out we dated didn't he?"

"Yeah… so?" Kari asked.

"Kari, he was glaring at me. He's going to hate me now like he hates Davis." Willis said.

"He's not going to hate you, he doesn't hate Davis anymore." Kari explained.

"Yeah, they became friends two years ago. You've been gone since elementary school Kari. TK and I weren't even that close to start with! Imagine how long it will be until he actually starts treating me as a friend again!" Willis whined.

"Your being such a drama queen, get out of my room Willis." Kari said.

"Fine, but if he hates me, it's your fault." Willis said as he walked out of her room.

"Ugh!" Kari yelled, throwing her pillow at the door to close it.

* * *

"So Tk, do you still hate me for dating Kari?" Davis asked as he left his house (Tk had picked him up for school).

"No, but if you keep bringing it up I might put you in the hospital." Tk said, clenching his jaw.

"So do you still like her then?" Davis asked.

Tk stared at the road for a little bit before answering, "No… I don't."

"Great! So you wouldn't mind if I tried to… make up for what I did before she moved?" Davis asked.

"Not at all go for it." Tk encouraged, forcing a smile.

"Thanks dude." Davis smiled back.

'And by no, I mean I don't just like her… I'm in love with her and I want to be by her side forever, but I can't be that jealous friend anymore. If all I can be is a friend, I'm fine with that for now at least…' Tk thought to himself.

* * *

"Hey Willis, where's Kari?" Davis asked when he saw that Kari wasn't in home room.

Willis looked up from his papers, "Umm… she's sick again."

"Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said her illness wasn't gone." Davis chuckled.

Willis chuckled loosely, "Ha… yeah."

Davis and Willis went back to their work, but Tk was still worried. He looked out the window and stood up quickly, "Sensei! I am going home for the day! Gomen!"

"Takashi!" The sensei exclaimed as Tk went running out of the classroom.

Davis and Willis looked at eachother before standing up quickly, "May we be excused teacher?"

"Sit down Daisuke, Wallace!" Sensei growled.

* * *

Tk ran down the hallway of his apartment building and reached Kari's apartment. He banged furiously on the door, "Kari! Kari!"

He heard some crying coming from inside and he opened the door (he hadn't realized it was open earlier), he quickly ran towards the noise and saw Kari lying on her side on the bathroom floor.

She looked up at him and whimpered, "Tk…"

"Shh it's okay Kari." He said, sitting her up, not even two seconds later she leaned over the toilet and proceeded to throw up. He sighed and held her hair back as she threw up.

"I'm so sorry Tk." She said.

"It's alright, I'm here for you." He said. She smiled and hiccupped a bit and held onto him tightly. He looked at her a bit before singing to her softly, "_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall… You say it best… when you say nothing at all._"

* * *

Alright so here we are, a new chapter is officially out. The song that made me start this is called, "When you say nothing at all" by Ronan Keating. And the last word was put down by the song, "Comatose" by Skillet.

I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm going to try to update my other stories. If your interested in reading my story on Quizilla about my dream then just message me and I will send you the link. I think I have one or two chapters out by now.

Remember to read and review you guys. This story has 5 pages!!!!

xXxAshleyxXx

1,659 words


	13. Did It Hurt?

10/4/2009 6:29:18 PM

10/10/2009 9:15:33 PM

XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX: **Don't worry, depending on how much I decide to write in this chapter, you will figure out what her illness actually is. Trust me it is something fatal but depending on what I decide, she won't die from it.**

Lord Pata:** The last person asked the same question =P. You'll figure out in this chapter or the next one. I've listened to both but I still like this one… hmm… tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**

* * *

**_**Did It Hurt**_

"So Tk… what happened yesterday?" Davis asked curiously.

"Stuff," Tk said, looking over at Willis oddly, knowing that Willis had dated Kari.

"Well is Kari coming to school today?" Davis asked.

"No," Tk and Willis said at the same time, glaring at each other, "why do you want to know?"

Davis looked at them, "First off, don't even do that again, it's creepy. And second off, it's because I want to ask her out on a date."

"No." Tk and Willis said at the same time again.

"Seriously! Tk, you said it was fine if I did and that you were over her. And Willis, you didn't even date her you have no control over who she dates." Davis growled.

"For your information I did date her, and just because Tk has a crush on Kari does not mean that you dated her!" Willis exclaimed.

Davis' eyes lit up, "Yeah! I dated her before all of you, and Tk didn't date her at all. I don't need your guys' permission."

"Yes you do." They said at the same time.

"OH MY GOD!" Davis yelled in agony.

Yolei sighed, "I wish boys would fight over me like that."

Ken smirked, "I fight over you…"

"With who?" Yolei pouted.

"Myself." He said proudly.

"Oh," She pretended to purr, "Yolei likes."

She pulled him in for a kiss by the tie on his shirt, everyone in the class watched awkwardly. Finally after about a minute after being around the awkward couple, they went back to their conversations.

"They are so weird." Willis said, Davis and Tk nodded in unison together.

* * *

_**Later on in the day:**_

Kari stood outside the door to the cafeteria, breathing in deeply. She hadn't been at school in the morning, and she was pretty sure that Davis and Tk would be wondering where she was and if she was alright, also on what happened yesterday… although she knew that Tk might know what was wrong.

She touched the handle to the cafeteria doors and outlined the handle slowly, tracing it up and down. If she went in here… it would be awkward. Everyone would stare at her; she went to grab the handle to pull it open but flinched. At that moment the bell rang and students began filing out of the doors. She was about to walk in any way now that people wouldn't see her go in, but she saw Davis, Willis, and Tk talking to each other and instantly started moving with the crowd away from the doors.

Davis, Willis, and Tk headed for the cafeteria doors when Davis saw something strong. He saw a bit of long brown hair flap in the air and disappears around the corner. Instantly it clicked in his small brain, _**Kari**_.

"Hey guys, I'll see you next class." Davis said.

"Dude where are you going?" Willis asked.

"Bathroom…?" Davis asked himself, "Yes the bathroom."

He ran down the hallway through the crowds of people until he reached the front doors of the school. He stopped for a second because he was out of breath before he opened the doors and stood on the school steps, searching for a brunette. He finally saw her, "KARI!"

She turned around in surprise and started to run for it. He groaned, more running. Even though he was tired, he quickly caught up to her due to her bad breathing. She laughed nervously, "Ah, Davis… you found me."

"Why did you run from me?" He questioned her.

"Good question." She replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You just did." She smiled.

He smiled back, "Besides that one."

She nodded, "Alright what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time." He questioned.

She sighed and reached for his hands, holding it in between hers, "Davis, what about Nami?"

"I'll give her up for you Kari." He said.

"Davis, you're an idiot." Kari said frowning; she dropped his hands and put her hands on her hips.

"Why am I an idiot?" He asked surprised.

Kari exclaimed, "Because you're willing to give up a perfectly good relationship for an old one that never worked out!"

He blinked, "I would give anything up for you Kari."

"I don't date morons Davis." She said.

"You dated Willis!" Davis exclaimed.

"WILLIS IS NOT AN IDIOT!" She yelled at him, slamming him up against the school buildings wall.

"And you _"love"_ Tk!" He yelled.

"That's none of your fucking business who I've dated and who I love!" She growled, not realizing her own strength and began picking him up off the ground by his shirt.

"They don't know anything about you!" He yelled.

"THEY KNOW A HELL OF A LOT MORE ABOUT ME THEN YOU!" She screamed at him.

"Kari!" She heard a voice yell from the door, she looked up as saw Yolei. She looked back at Davis and gasped, she hadn't realized what she was doing, she quickly dropped him and he gasped for air. Yolei ran towards her, "I can't believe it, they were right."

"What?" Kari asked curiously.

Yolei looked at her, "They said Davis was going to ask you out and that you might do this to him for being an idiot… I didn't think they'd be right."

Kari growled, "Why didn't they come themselves?"

"They were afraid you might do the same to them." Yolei explained. Kari looked at Yolei quietly before bursting into tears; Yolei held out her arms and hugged Yolei as tight as she could. Yolei held her close and tried to quiet her as Davis looked at them skeptically, Yolei motioned for Davis to leave and he took off. "Come on Kari, I'm going to take you home." Kari sniffed and nodded.

* * *

"So Kari… why did you leave class the other day?" Yolei asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Kari asked her back.

"Yes, I do. You're my best friend; I don't want anything happening to you." Yolei said.

"Alright… it's a really long story though." Kari warned.

"I've got time"

* * *

So how did you guys like this chapter? I'm so sorry for updating late, I want to say it's because I'm busy but honestly… I'm a procrastinator… I have about 4 other stories to update and all I want to do is draw and sing and just be bored and go driving.

That reminds me! I got my learners! It's wicked!

xXxAshleyxXx

10/10/2009 10:57:43 PM

1,359 words


	14. We Love Like Vampires

**We Love Like Vampires**

Tk sat down on his bed, throwing a bag of chips at Willis who was sitting on the floor, "This is stupid!"

"What is?" Willis asked him.

"Girl talk, I mean really. What is it really? They end up telling us the same things anyway!" Tk exclaimed.

"They just think it is because it's just the two of them, a private conversation they can enjoy." Willis said in between taking bites out of the chips.

"How do you know this...?"

"Dude, I live with Kari." Willis said, as though it was obvious.

"I wish there was a way I could change everything from the beginning… the first time I saw Kari when she got back from America… maybe some things would be different." Tk said, lying down on his pillow.

* * *

_ "So dude, how are things between you and Autumn going?" Davis asked Tk (Autumn is Tk's current girlfriend)._

_ "Pretty good, tonight we're going to hang out after supper. I'm taking her to the movies." Tk replied._

_ "Oh, well. Are we still all going to your house after school though?" Davis wondered._

_ "Of course, I've got everything ready. We're going to visit the Digital World, then head over to BYOA (Best Yogurt of All)." Tk said, "My treat."_

_"Class, today we have some new students. They're names are Kato Wallace and Yagami Hikari. Please introduce yourselves." Mrs. Ito said, opening the door to let the first one inside._

_ His smiled at the class warmly, speaking in perfect Japanese, "My name is Kato Wallace, but I prefer to be called Willis. I've lived in America my whole life, but I'm kind of a super genius."_

_ "Oh god damn! It's Willis!" Davis yelled out, "Bro man! Come sit over here, it's an open seat."_

_ Mrs. Ito went towards the doors and opened it again, "Come on dear, it's your turn… oh it's not that scary… you'll get along great with them… no it's fine… are you sure? Well at least say hello first, I have a nice desk at the front of the class you can grab once you get back from the nurse."_

_ Slowly, a taller girl with long brown hair, her bangs clipped to the side by a red hair clip walked inside slowly. Tk and Davis sat up a bit straighter and Autumn watched her boyfriend in amazement. The girl smiled, "My name is Yagami Hikari… I like to be called Kari though. I used to live in Japan but because of… health issues in the family we moved to England… then to France… but later, because of deeper health issues we moved to America where I met Willis. We then decided to come to Japan and finish our years here. Umm… bye."_

_ Davis turned towards Tk, "Dude… do you know who that is…?"_

_ Autumn listened in as Tk answered, "It's __her__."_

_ Willis broke the silence, "It's Kari. She missed you guys."_

_ "I think we figured that much out." Davis said, glaring at Willis._

_ "Wait… Kari… THEE Kari… you said she was gone for good TK." Autumn frowned, she waited for a reply but nobody answered her. They all talked about KARI. AHH!_

_ 10 minutes later, Kari came into class. All the students looked up as she slowly entered, her face was pale, and it looked as though she had a cold sweat going on. Tk and Davis waved as her; she smiled and waved back before slumping into the designated seat up front._

_

* * *

  
_

_ "Hey, Davis!" Tk yelled, running up to his buddy, "Have you seen Autumn or Kari?"_

_ "Well, I saw Autumn heading into the girl's bathroom." Davis said._

_ "SHIT!" Tk exclaimed, running down the hallway. He stood in front of the girl's bathroom for a second contemplating on what to do before charging in. He saw Kari lying on the ground in a pool of blood, Autumn was standing over top of her, and her face was pale, "What happened!"_

_ "Tk! I don't know what happened! I came in here to go to the bathroom, I went into the stall. Kari was standing at the stall. I heard this big smack, thinking she just slammed the door I came out of the stall and I see on the floor surrounded in blood." Autumn explained, bawling her eyes out._

_ "Alright stop your crying and find a teacher. Tell them to phone an ambulance, but don't tell them that there is blood." Tk explained. _

_ "But there is blood Tk!" Autumn cried._

_ "LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!" Tk yelled, Autumn nodded and ran out of the bathroom crying._

_ Tk look down at Kari and shook his head, he was amazed. Her body was sucking up the blood somehow… the floor was still stained, but there was no trace of blood. Maybe he could say that she had a really bad nose bleed… would he have to mop up the blood stains himself before Autumn got back? But yet… to his amazement once more, tiny little creatures began appearing out of thin air and starting cleaning up the mess. Taking Kari's clothes and bleaching everything. Soon, Kari was completely clean. She looked like a quiet angel._

_

* * *

  
_

_ 2 hours later the doctors appeared from Kari's room at the hospital and explained what had happened, "Apparently Ms Yagami was suffering from a loss of blood. Although she had the perfect amount of blood in her body, it seemed as though it had fixed itself in a matter of minutes. It's a miracle really. We actually found some other things on her body. Tiny scars that looked like bites on her skin, there were many around her body. It seemed like some had re-opened. Now are you sure that you kids don't know what happened?"_

_ Tk and Autumn shook their heads, this was weird Autumn thought. This Kari, who was she and what was she doing here?_

_ "Tk... The reason I left Japan was because my eating disorder got worse. But in England, it had gotten better, but it soon got worse. We moved to France and I was encountered by some type of creatures, they were not Digimon. They said they would help me stop if they house my body. The bleeding started happening so my parents moved us to America, those doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong. We decided to come back to Japan so I could live my life." Kari explained._

_ "You sold your soul?" Tk asked._

_ "Pretty much… and also… your girlfriend Autumn… knows what is going on with me as well. Somehow she knows about everything. She is much smarter than you think she is." Kari explained._

_

* * *

  
_

"I have to find Kari!" TK exclaimed, falling off the couch.

"Dude, it's 3 in the morning!" Davis exclaimed, groaning and rolling over.

"Dude, it's my house. I can leave when I want, just stay here." Tk said, grabbing his jacket from the closet and running out the door.

* * *

He arrived at Kari and Willis' house around 3:10… he stood outside the door. Pondering on what he was going to do. He was about to knock when the door opened and Kari appeared. She looked surprised. TK let out a small sigh; she seemed really pale, just like in his dream when she was lying on the floor, close to dead. But for some reason, when she saw him her face began to fill with colour. He smiled, "Kari your still okay."

"What are you talking about?" Kari wondered.

"Kari… is it true? You've stopped dealing with Anorexia?" Tk asked.

Kari nodded slowly, "What are you getting at?"

"So, is it true that the reason your cured is because you're under control of some type of evil demon spawn?" Tk asked.

Kari stood there stiff as a rod, "How—you—you don't know what you're talking about."

Tk frowned, "The Kari I know doesn't lie to me. If you tell people, we'll be able to help you."

She started to cry, "Tk, I don't know what to do!"

He brought her close to his chest, "It's fine, don't worry. We're here for you."

* * *

DON'T KILL ME! I TRY TO UPDATE I REALLY DO! I have a really short attention span. But this semester all my classes are the hard ones, the semester that is killing me. I get so pre-occupied. But when I feel like writing, I'm so god damn tired that I can't think straight. On week days I get up at 7 in the morning. On Saturday I wake up at 6 for work, on Sundays I get up around 9 and 10 to go to work. I really needed to get some rest and catch up on everything. But right now its finals and I have an easy final tomorrow. So I am putting this out so that it will be out so that you guys have something to munch on for a bit.

xXxAshleyxXx

1,716 Words =]


End file.
